


Hard Boiled

by okkaykate



Series: The Grocery Saga [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: BFFs DoTae, Grocery Store Shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okkaykate/pseuds/okkaykate
Summary: Doyoung and Jaehyun reunite on a rainy day and find out that Peach tastes better than Strawberry.





	Hard Boiled

**Author's Note:**

> My titles and summaries are misleading and unrelated, but here's part two of chaotic Dojae. I thought this part would be way longer than this but I will write only what my brain and heart tells me to. I hope you enjoy it and leave much feedback as I'm interested in everyone's thoughts. (Side note: I really enjoy writing in this sassy tone!)

Taeyong and Doyoung have been settled back into their regular every other week trip. While Taeyong is out at the store Doyoung signs his card and hides it away. He still needs a gift of sorts.

They usually spend time minimal at each trip at the grocery store for only the items that they have already finished up within the week. They primarily cook at home and have their signature dishes, but they never need a lot of large ingredients for them. Both of them are somewhat stingy about money, but will splurge just a bit more every once in a while. 

Doyoung is sure anything Taeyong would want for his birthday would probably not be food related unless it was some of his favorite delectable sweets. He contemplates just ordering something from online, but he also doesn’t trust most of the items sold online as Taeyong once ordered a whole set of video games for forty five dollars and received none of them in return. He was probably better without them anyway, but still, a loss of forty five dollars.

Doyoung decides when they go out for Taeyong’s birthday dinner as usual he’ll pay and get the cake for back home, so maybe he’ll get Taeyong the largest cake there is at the grocery store and that can substitute as his present.

Doyoung goes to the store the next week at his usual time and he grumpily trots in with wet hair from the stormy weather outside. His glasses are drenched and foggy. He never saw this in the forecast at all and it’s been going on for at least ten minutes. People are paid for guessing when the clouds will drop their moisture, and they aren’t even correct.

His black sweatshirt has already became sticky from the accompanied humidity and wetness outside. He wipes off his glasses as he grabs a basket and is off on his shopping. It’s almost in an instant when he is greeted. “Doyoung! Hey, you have your glasses this time!” Jaehyun waves and in his basket is already a carton of eggs. Doyoung has enough joy in him to bitterly smile on such a gloomy day.

Jaehyun has a black cap on and an umbrella by his side. Doyoung internally groans at the feeling of losing. Doyoung is indeed a mindless idiot. “Wanna shop together?” Jaehyun adorns a cheeky combination of a grin and a smirk as he asks. Doyoung supposes he has no choice but to accept him.

Doyoung buys his typical groceries and for a moment loses the trailing puppy, Jaehyun. Doyoung doesn’t bother looking too hard for Jaehyun, but isn’t surprised when he catches Jaehyun near the chips and snacks area of aisle four. Belatedly, for a moment, Doyoung realizes he really knows nothing about Jaehyun except for his affinity for junk food and eggs. Doyoung takes a moment and wonders if that even really matters. They aren’t friends and these coincidences are somewhat convenient for entertainment but also time consuming. But then again, Doyoung’s only friend is really Taeyong, so the basis for applying to be Doyoung’s friend is quite low. Not that Doyoung really needs more than one friend. He doesn’t need to spend more money on gifts and dinners, or anything for that matter. He also most definitely cannot dine with Jaehyun when Doyoung is sure it would end up being the most unhealthy and greasiest dining experience Doyoung has ever had. Is Jaehyun in college and is that why he’s such a mess? Doyoung really cannot tell at this point especially for the fact that college feels so long ago for him when it’s only been a few measly years. College seems to have lasting effects that have scarred Doyoung so much that the whole period of his life has left his memory fuzzy. 

Jaehyun has a very pondered expression as he scans the food selection and Doyoung narrows his eyes in an attempt to decode his struggle before ultimately giving up on trying to figure out Jung Jaehyun’s mind as he walks up to him. Doyoung only recalls his last name from when he was paying for Doyoung’s eggs and his name popped up when he put in his card. Maybe Doyoung was a bit of a snoop and saw his ID, but what could he say, he is a curious man. Doyoung also feels a bit stupid that he didn’t look at Jaehyun’s birthday and only his name and height. To which, he frowned back then when he read that his height was nearly six foot. Doyoung sighs at the memory and decides to focus for once. “What are you thinking so hard about?” He asks the man.

Jaehyun flinches back a little at the voice and almost hits some of the snacks off the shelf due to his long arms. He settles after a moment and Doyoung rolls his eyes with a smile at Jaehyun’s previously shocked expression. “I’m trying to choose a variety of snacks instead of buying the same thing in different flavors, but I also don’t want to buy something too expensive. I’m also looking for something a bit… Healthier?” He explains with a shaky smile.

Doyoung observes the options on the shelves and tries to imagine what he would pick himself, but Doyoung is sure he would never grab any of this unless he was having some kind of family get together or was very very sad. “How about some pretzels?” Doyoung gestures to one of the packages on the shelves.

“They look too fancy.” Jaehyun retorts.

“They’re the same price as everything else you usually get and don’t have all that artificial stuff. I mean they aren’t the best either but they’re an upgrade.” Jaehyun narrows his eyes before grabbing the bag. Doyoung nods and goes to move onto the next aisle. Jaehyun lags behind, malfunctioning with his own decisions. “Jaehyun, one is enough.” Jaehyun slowly nods and promptly follows, departing his eyes from the snack shelves and following Doyoung.

Doyoung zooms them through the other aisles, rushing the poor man following about a minute behind him. “Doyoung,” Jaehyun calls. The name is still slightly strange to hear and slips off cautiously.

“Yes?” Doyoung responds, looking through the vegetables.

“Why are you rushing so much? Do you have somewhere to be?” Jaehyun asks softly, with a sensitive and quiet voice.

“No,” Doyoung replies, placing some vegetables in his basket. He finally looks up at Jaehyun.  _ Up _ , Doyoung mentally groans again at the height difference. The black hat Jaehyun is wearing really doesn’t help with how i covers above Doyoung, almost looking down at him. Maybe Doyoung should get some kind of platform shoes or chunky sneakers. He can sacrifice his appearance for his pride. Suddenly, he register Jaehyun and his expression. He almost looks like he’s pouting, but also a little sad? Doyoung blinks. “Huh?” Quiet falls for a moment and Doyoung’s brain processes as Jaehyun attempts to repeat himself, Doyoung cuts him off. “No, I’m not rushing, I just like being efficient.”

Jaehyun deflates a little more before putting on a smile. “Okay, cool.”

Awkwardness settles, well, awkwardly. Doyoung gulps slightly, a little confused. Only when they move to the next aisle does he ask. “Are you okay?” Jaehyun gazes inside the freezers blankly. “Jaehyun?” Doyoung inquires.

“Yeah, um, sorry, what? Am I okay? Is that what you said? Yes, I’m fine.”

Doyoung drops it for the moment and just nods. Only a few aimless seconds later does he continue. “What’s up?” Doyoung is not sure if he’s ever used the phrase in his life but it feels suitable and Doyoung isn’t very good dealing with these circumstances.

Jaehyun sighs. “I said I’m fine.” He says, grabbing a random yogurt from the cold shelves. Yogurt. Jung Jaehyun, junkie and eggs only, yogurt. A decent choice, but... Doyoung has never seen him pick up such an item, and it’s suspicious. Maybe Jaehyun is the opposite of him. When Jaehyun feels horrible, he eats well?

“No, you’re not.” Doyoung states stability. Jaehyun looks at him, almost broken, but he also looks a little surprised.  _ Was my act not good enough?  _ It speaks to Doyoung, and Doyoung shakes his head. “What even is this? When have you ever gotten anything like this?” Doyoung belatedly realizes his voice is very loud right now. He’s nearly yelling. It’s simply instinct and habit.

Jaehyun closes his eyes in response to the yelling, and Doyoung knows he’s overdone it especially bad this time. Jaehyun doesn’t even really know him and Doyoung is yelling at his face just because Jaehyun doesn’t want to talk about his feelings. Doyoung really is a horrible person. “I, I wanted to try something new. It’s yogurt.” Jaehyun states dumbly and almost hesitantly, opening his eyes.

Doyoung frowns, and freezes them. What is he supposed to do? Drop it? Accept and move on? Pay for his yogurt as an apology? It is very quiet in that moment and Doyoung can hear the storm raging outside.

Jaehyun looks at Doyoung, empty, almost calculating. “Do you want me to go?” Jaehyun finally spits out.

Doyoung blinks. He is thankful Jaehyun filled up the conversation but? Does Jaehyun want to leave? Maybe because Doyoung yelled? “I’m sorry--” Doyoung begins, but Jaehyun cuts him off, clearly misunderstanding.

“It’s fine, I get it.” Jaehyun says, adjusting his black hat more downward, placing the yogurt back. “I’m sorry for wasting your time. I won’t bother you anymore. Have a nice day, Doyoung.” He gives a slight bow before starting to turn away.

Doyoung’s eyes are wide and he quickly grabs Jaehyun’s arm. For one that totally wasn’t what he meant, and for another he feels really selfish that he made Jaehyun feel this way. Along with that, how can Jaehyun so easily just go away and accept something like that. Have people told him to go away before? Now Jaehyun really seems like a puppy. “Hey, that’s not what I meant.” Jaehyun slowly turns back, raising an eyebrow hesitantly, but with a frown on his face. “I meant I’m sorry for sorta yelling at you. I just was trying to understand what was wrong. I’m sorry if I made you feel like I didn’t want you here.” Doyoung doesn’t usually apologize much, but where it is needed he does it.

“ _ Sorta _ ?” Jaehyun comments with a grin.

Doyoung rolls his eyes, but is thankful for the grin that adorns Jaehyun’s smug features. “Yes, I’m sorry for yelling at you, Jaehyun. Now can you tell me what’s wrong?”

“Oh.” Jaehyun begins, like he forgot all about what made him all sulky. Maybe he did. “I just thought you didn’t want me here. I was being annoying and you were kind of going fast and it seemed like you were trying to lose me and get this over with so I would go away.” He confesses awkwardly.

Doyoung blinks again, “Oh, sorry I just usually go very fast. I usually don’t like being out for too long.” Doyoung would surely much rather be napping, but at least Jaehyun was there.

Jaehyun nods in understanding, quickly changing the subject. “So do you think I should get strawberry or peach yogurt?” He says with a smile.

“You’re not gonna eat that.” Doyoung states it like the obvious.

Jaehyun narrows his eyes. “How do you know? This could be my favorite thing in the entire store and you’re telling me it’s not.”

“It’s not. You probably have never even touched that in your life except for now.”

Jaehyun gasps in disbelief, seeming to accept defeat. “Again, strawberry or peach?”

“Peach. Strawberry seems like it will taste a little tacky and peach will hopefully be subtle.” Doyoung concluded.

“Alright then.” Jaehyun concedes, placing a whole set in his basket. Doyoung is largely grinning. “What?”

Doyoung looks at Jaehyun, his grin even growing bigger. “If it was your favorite why would you even ask for the flavor? You would have already known, hm?” Doyoung tilts his head before walking on, leaving Jaehyun to trail behind.

Jaehyun’s face heats up at being found out. “Hey! At least I don’t look like a bunny.” He patronizes Doyoung, walking up beside him.

Doyoung hums, unbothered. “A bunny, huh? Oh well, at least I don’t eat trash like you. I eat carrots.”

Jaehyun once again gasps, flabbergasted. “I am improving!”

“Oh, yeah? Take me to your house in a week and half of those items will still be sitting there, unopened, or in the trash.” Doyoung retorts easily.

“No,” Jaehyun replies stubbornly, embarrassed, “I will eat them and tell you my opinion on them. There are always other good options I just have to find the right ones.”

“Alright, alright. Got it, Jae.” Doyoung sarcastically responds with a sly smile. “Do you have everything you want?”

“Yes, and I will eat all of it.” Jaehyun responds as the two make their way to the front of the store.

“I’m sure you will.”

“I will.” 

As they arrive to the front, they both take separate spots at the self checkout next to each other. Doyoung scans his items and finishes before Jaehyun. He looks over at Jaehyun and finds the space between them blandly empty. Jaehyun is only a few feet away but it still feels so far, and Doyoung still feels bad for yelling at him, yelling is one of his many bad habits. He really needs to stop. Jaehyun finishes his transaction first, moving to the end of the check out area. “Need me to pay again?” Jaehyun asks teasingly as Doyoung stands unmoving.

Doyoung groans back to attention and begins the paying process, finishing it in a moment before walking towards the exit with Jaehyun. Unaware, or simply plain stupidly, Doyoung walks forward, causing the automatic doors to slide open, resulting in a whirlwind of rain droplets and wind hitting both him and Jaehyun right in the face. “Alright.” Doyoung states partially loudly in annoyance, stepping back.

Jaehyun looks back and forth between the door and Doyoung. “The real storm stopped, right? It’s just rain now? We can walk.” He says, pulling out his umbrella.

“Do you think that’s safe?” Doyoung asks, looking outside to see the rain pouring very heavily and no light in the sky. 

Jaehyun pauses himself, calculating Doyoung’s expression. “Maybe not?” He says unsure.

Doyoung immediately proceeds to deflate, too tired and hungry for all of this and not excited at the idea of waiting. He could pull out some of his grocery items to eat and occupy himself but he’s also still technically in the store and that seems rude and all he can think of he could eat right at this moment would be some peppers.

A few moments pass as Jaehyun analyzes the outdoors. The storm is way worse than the simple quick drizzle earlier. Darkness spreads out for miles, and Jaehyun can only lick his lips in thought. “What’s the plan?”

“I don’t know.” Doyoung simply whines. “Maybe I should just risk the electrocution.”

Jaehyun simply ignores the statement, continuing. “We could wait it out, or walk with my umbrella but that doesn’t seem… The best.” Jaehyun swings around to look at Doyoung. “Could you call Taeyong?”

Doyoung sighs, going to reach for his phone only to process that his pockets are empty except for his wallet. He sighs once more and shakes his head to Jaehyun. “He probably wouldn’t pick up anyway…”

“I’ll call him.” Jaehyun easily volunteers, pulling out his phone. “What’s his number?”

If Doyoung had been asked for anyone else’s phone number maybe other than his mother’s and Taeyong’s he wouldn’t have been able to recall, but him and Taeyong have dealt with a lot of phone issues, so Doyoung listed off the numbers in an instant.

Jaehyun presses the call button, putting the phone up to his ear. “I hope he picks up, if not I’ll leave a message. Maybe I should have texted him? He might not be able to hear us with the rain.”

The phone rings once, then twice. Jaehyun turns away from Doyoung and towards the window as if he’s about to leave some kind of personal message when it’s just Taeyong. “Yeah, hey, Taeyong? This is Jaehyun. I’m at the grocery store with Doyoung and the weather is sorta keeping us in… Could you pick us up? Sorry for the inconvenience.” Doyoung quickly realizes how awkward and nervous Jaehyun sounds on the phone, and also the fact that Taeyong might not even listen to the message or have his phone ringer. 

Doyoung carefully takes the phone from Jaehyun, Taeyong might not come unless he actually hears Doyoung’s voice so Doyoung wanted to be sure the message got across. “Hey, Taeyong! Why don’t you pick up the phone for once and then pick us up! I left my own phone at the house, I’ll even have Jaehyun call it to prove it to you. I’m not dead yet, but I will be if you don’t get your ass out here. Drive safe though, love you! We’ll be waiting.” Doyoung concludes in an instant and ends the message, proceeding to type in his own number and calling his own phone to prove the point that he’s not being kidnapped or anything like that. He doesn’t leave a message to himself and promptly hands Jaehyun’s phone back to him. “He should be here in at least three minutes flat.” 

*

Exactly as predicted, Taeyong’s car which rarely sees outside the garage arrives in a short time and Doyoung jumps into the front passenger seat, ignoring the rain pouring down on him. Jaehyun slowly follows behind, making a point to use his umbrella and planting himself in the backseat.

“Hello, Jaehyun,” Taeyong greets, putting the car back in drive. Jaehyun nods in greeting, sitting up straight with his legs hiked up slightly against the back of the passenger seat. “Where do you live?”

“It’s only five minutes or so from here. Do you just want me to put in my address on my phone for directions?” Jaehyun sits forward, placing his head in between the two front seats, typing in his address into his phone before placing it on the console. Taeyong nods and dutifully follows the directions.

The radio is quiet as usual and the storm rages on afar as rain pours onto them. “Oh, I grabbed your phone by the way, Doyoung.” Taeyong says, pointing onto the dash.

“Very thoughtful of you.” Doyoung says, not sure if he is trying to be sarcastic or not. He opens up his phone and finds the phone call he made to himself earlier from Jaehyun’s phone. He sets Jaehyun’s number in his contacts before turning to look back out the window at the rain and darkness. Night has naturally begun to set in, so it’s just that much darker outside.

They enter the even busier side of town, which is currently void of anyone as the storm has blocked everyone in. The street lights and bright signs guide them through the town. It’s different from Doyoung and Taeyong’s side of town. Doyoung can imagine being kept awake at night from the bustle of young college kids and teens on the street. He is happy his side of town is primarily filled with those older than him by a few decades as the quiet is easy to fall into. 

“It’s the building with the blue lights.” Jaehyun says, pointing ahead as if they can follow his finger in the dark, but easily enough the blue lights are spotted. Taeyong parallel parks effortlessly and Doyoung side eyes him, jealous of the skills. Jaehyun grabs his phone from the center and turns off the directions that incessantly blabber on about them arriving at their destination. “Thank you for the company and thank you for the ride. I will be sure to eat all the healthy snacks. I will see you both soon.” Doyoung can hear the sheepish smile on Jaehyun’s face, and nods.

“See ya.” Doyoung just feels very tired, and leans against his seat belt. Jaehyun sends a wave to Taeyong and opens the car door, extending his umbrella and collecting his groceries.

Taeyong waits until Jaehyun enters his apartment complex to pull out and being driving home.

Taeyong soon begins conversation. “What was taking you both so long?” Taeyong isn’t annoyed, just curious. Doyoung is too tired to give any sassy rebuttal.

“Jaehyun was having a hard time deciding on what to get. He slowed me down.”

“Awh, darn, I thought you were shopping for my special birthday present.” Taeyong almost teases. Doyoung narrows his eyes at the driver, and if Taeyong wasn’t driving in such a storm and the dark, Doyoung would have slapped him.

*

Doyoung sighs, swinging open the door, once again making it hit the wall rather loudly as the rain still pours. Taeyong locks the door behind Doyoung. Doyoung doesn’t really look at Taeyong, placing the groceries on the counter, and simply plops down on the couch, dead tired. “Can I just sleep right here?”

Taeyong takes a moment to process, looking around before sighing at the inevitability of Kim Doyoung. “You’ll complain your back hurts and that you smell like a wet dog tomorrow. You should also change out of your wet clothes.” Doyoung groans, stuffing his face in a pillow. Taeyong puts the groceries away, and Doyoung is thankful. “Are you hungry at all?”

“No.” Doyoung states, snuggling up on the couch with his eyes closed.

“Take your glasses off, they’re already bent enough.” Taeyong complains. Doyoung promptly listens to his best friend, pushing his glasses off his face and onto the ground. “Take a quick nap, I’ll make you dinner in a little while.” Taeyong tells him. Doyoung would like to tell Taeyong that he’s a capable adult and once more than he isn’t hungry, but Doyoung would much rather stay in the state of nearly asleep that he resides in. Doyoung simply hums and falls asleep as Taeyong takes a shower and makes them a warm dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! There will be more to come! I do plan to write some more in the future following this part but I’m going to take it in short intervals rather than rush it all out. Thank you for reading and I hope those who were anticipating this are satisfied. Have a nice day! And as always give me feedback in the comments! P.S. Sorry to Jaehyun for always hurting you.


End file.
